Revenge
by icarus20
Summary: House Haedaryen seeks its revenge on house Targaryen, but finds more behind the scenes in Mereen.
1. Chapter 1

"Your grace, may I have the honour of presenting my brother Vaekar, my sister Vaenys and myself, Aerion of house Haedaryen." But you probably don't remember that name, you backstabbing whore.

"It's my honour to meet another Valyrian family so far away from Volantis. Didn't house Haedaryen fight for aegon the conqueror during the conquest?"

"And the faith militant uprisings, my lady"

Smarter than you look, but not immortal.

"Why are you here, Aerion?"

"My family swore an oath to yours, my lady. Oaths are not to be taken lightly. We have come to continue our service to you, and offer the vast sums of money owned by our house"

In the worst case, the faceless men will have those coins. When we leave, the dragons will be dead, and we'll take the hatchlings.

"Your family was also executed by Aegon the second year reinforce his poisition and kill any remaining blacks after the Dance of the Dragons. By all accounts, the survivors had a narrow escape. If I were in your position, I would want revenge"

You're a smart bastard, Mormont. You'll have to die before we're done.

"Such are the fortunes of war, ser. If we weren't in our position at the time, Harrenhal would have fallen. We were a regrettable, but necessary sacrifice. Besides, our family is prestigious once more, so we have no reason to worry."

Not that you believe that. No matter, you'll die soon enough.

"You said you had vast sums of money at your disposal, Aerion. How much is there? "

"Enough for roughly five sellsword companies, including the company of the cat, my lady. There will be enough left over for us to ensure continued investment in your armies as well. I must send a messenger to my father, telling him that the rumours of fire and blood are true."

"Of course. Go with my blessing, and return soon."

"As you command, my queen."

Maybe you are stupid after all. Just shows what fools your house is, and why you need to be destroyed. You are a rat, not a dragon.

Aerion signalled to his siblings, and marched out of the hall. They walked for a suitable distance, ignoring the poor and the beggars, winding through the streets until they arrived at the golden claw, which they had recently bought. Aerion sat down in his room, and looked at his brother and sister. "Mormont will die first. He suspects us. Vaenys, I need you to spy for us in court, whilst we find these sins of the harpy that everyone is scared of."

"Of course. I'll return here each day. What will you co, brother?"

"Have a drink. I need to sleep, we've only just arrived, and I never liked sailing anyway.

They slipped out, and in their place, at the top of the stairs, was Jorah Mormont.

"So, this is how the queen treats her subjects. She spies on us."

The knight chuckled. There was something unnerving in his confidence.

"I sent myself here, not Daenerys. I know of your house's history, and I have my eyes on you, however many flowery words you spit out at court. Be warned, if you make any moves I don't like, you will leave on a corpse cart."

"Spare me your threats, knight. You're wasting your time. I have a bed to go to, so I wish you a good day. Now leave."

The knight walked out the door, with his hand on his sword hilt.

You bastard. You would do well to keep your hand there, because a dagger is going across your throat soon enough. How much did you hear?

Aerion sighed, and laid on the bed

He dreamt a sleep of worries and suspicion, filled with the face of Jorah Mormont.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun blasted through the doorway that led onto the balcony, and the grey drapes did little in keeping it out. It was early morning, but the city of Mereen was already roasting. Traders voices and the smell of spices drifted up from the street below, as the Haedaryen siblings sat in their room above the tavern.

"We need to be more careful. And make the death of Mormont our first priority. Otherwise, we will lose everything."

"Why not just kill him now and blame it on these sons of the harpy?"

"Nobody will believe that, Vaekar. The entire court will know about us, and our purpose will be lost. We need to tread carefully. You know how to do that, brother?"

"I'm not stupid Vaenys. We don't kill him now, fine. Why?"

"You aren't stupid in terms of martial matters, Vaekar. I need you to gauge the strength of the unsullied, whilst Vaenys will spy on the court, and I'll find the sons of the harpy. The court will open soon, make some excuse for me. Be back here at suppertime. "

"Who put you in charge, little brother?"

"Father."

Aerion swept out of the room, laughing at his sister's wit. Vaenys always teased Vaekar, so it was impossible to tell that they were twins. He was worried about his hot-headed brother. Vaenys could handle herself, and had a way with words. Vaekar just had a way with swords. He sighed, and looked around for the brightly coloured walls of Mereen. The taverns closest to them were the seediest, and most brightly coloured in their own way. It was there he would find the harpies.

They were good. Damned brilliant, as a matter of fact. Of course, none were better than he was, but you only had to look at Vaekar Haedaryen to know that. The finest fighter of Volantis would kill this Jorah Mormont, and the Targaryen whore. Maybe he'd have some fun with her first. The only thing he was concerned about was the unsullied. They drilled in perfect time, and when they fought, they were brilliant. One had even put him on his back, but out of the three battles he'd fought, he'd won two of them. Then there was his brother. He could beat Aerion bloody, he'd proven that enough times in Volantis. To him, it was simple. Run into the great pyramid, kill the bitch, sail away. Intrigue meant nothing when the spies were all dead. But the other two insisted on pretending to be intelligent and doing this sneakily. No matter, he could wait, and then strike.

"Aerion Haedaryen, step forward."

Shit. Had that knight spilled his guts already? This was bad, but she would do her best. Hopefully, Vaekar hadn't gotten drunk and told everyone of their plans already. She may have a chance yet.

" My sincerest apologies, your grace, but the sea doesn't agree with my brother at all well. He was extremely brave to introduce us to you yesterday, and it took it's toll on him. He is currently recovering, but I will do my best to ensure his immediate presence, if it would please your grace?"

"It would. I must speak with him urgently. Ser Jorah, go with Vaenys and ensure Aerion is here before nightfall. Take four unsullied with you, in case the sons of the harpy attempt to attack you."

Vaenys walked out of the great hall, hearing the knight's barks as he obeyed his mistress. Barks was definitely the right word, he doted on her like a dog. She hoped that he would lose her in the tangle of corridors, but-

" My lady, please wait for us, it is far too dangerous to be on those streets alone."

"I managed the journey here quite easily, Ser. You don't need to worry."

"The queen has given us a command, and you are duty bound to obey. Please, wait for us." She sighed.

"Very well."

Aerion sat with his brother, wondering where Vaenys was. Supper was a meagre affair of meat and cheese, and the tavern had been a battleground for two drunkards. Overall, he had made no progress whatsoever, and now his sister was missing. Things were moving too fast. Suddenly, a knock on the door woke him from his melancholy hubris, and into the red brick room, with the broken chairs and messy table. He opened it, to see Jorah Mormont and four unsullied , all with weapons drawn.

"The queen has ordered you to court. Come with us."

His sister was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Aerion stared into a puddle at his own reflection, and wondered his head would look on a spike. Silver hair, violet eyes and a chin that looked like it had been taken from a mountain and cut by a master stonemason looked better on the end of his neck, rather than a spike, he thought. The reflection was stamped out by the sandal of one of the unsullied, and he started walking again. Vaenys was still nowhere to be found, and he was probably going the same way as she had. Still, Daemon wasn't going to go after her any more, and neither were the other boys of Volantis. If she wanted, she could have her pick of them. Even as a young girl, boys had doted on her. She was uncommonly, stunningly beautiful, but she was also his sister. The only two of their family that followed the high Valyrian traditions were father and his brother. And father had said that he and Vaenys would marry on their return. Vaekar would have to find a wife, and father had taken vows of celibacy after the death of Rhaenys. It was a grim prospect, as was the shadow of the great pyramid.

The walk up the steps to the throne room was even worse. It felt like the longest walk of his life, and probably one of the last. The doors opened for him, and the entire court turned to stare. He felt like an unexpected, unwanted animal on display. Suddenly, the order was given for the court to disperse, and people filed out until it was just the unsullied, Mormont and Daenerys. He walked forward and kneltbat the base of the dais, before being told to rise.

"I hope you are in better health after your voyage, Aerion"

"Thank you. I'm better, and the worst is gone, your majesty" It was an easy lie to adapt to, but one of the more obvious. With the court gone, this was looking less like a trial, and more like a conversation without prying eyes or ears.

" You told me house Haedaryen was a merchant family yesterday, unless I'm mistaken?"

"We are. Why do you ask?"

"The slaves were the main source of income for Mereen. That money is now gone, and traders are few and far between. The people are growing desperate, and the sons of the harpy prey on this desperation. The price of food rises each day, and fighters over common items are becoming far more common. I need a master of coin, Aerion."

"A thankless job. We'll find it hard to rebuild the economy of Mereen. Unless the hills in the north have metal, we are in trouble. The people can't work the fields, or the desert, unless we build an irrigation system. Sheep or fish is the main food here. If we had more ships, maybe we could export some of that fish. Overall, it will be nigh on impossible to rebuild."

"Given time, could you do it?"

Aerion grinned. "I said it was nigh on impossible, not impossible."

Daenerys laughed. "Move your things from that disgusting tavern. Your rooms in the great pyramid are all ready for your occupation. I hope you can help, Aerion."

"I'll do my best, your majesty, but I make no promises."

He walked out of the main pyramid and smiled. Then, for some reason, he started laughing. The dragon was flying straight at him, and all he had to do was throw the spear. That girl had no idea of his intent, meaning he could do as he wished. Now, all that remained was his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Aerion stood at the open door, frozen in shock, with his mouth as low as the mythical krakens that haunted the seas of Westeros. He moved to one side, staring at his sister, as she calmly ignored the heat of the Mereneese evenings and walked through the doorway, sat in a seat with a clever smile on her face, pushed her long silver hair behind her back and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table.

"Did you miss me?"

Incredulity, anger and relief waged a three way war with his emotions as he followed he into the room. Stunned, he collapsed into the chair opposite.

"Where the fuck have you been? I've had Vaekar searching for you everywhere!"

She smiled, and looked out of the window, but there wasn't much to see from her seat. "I'm here, not in the whorehouse next to the gate." She took a bite and looked at him. "As for where I've been, I was looking in the right places. Now, can you ask for some food to be sent up? I'm ravenous."

" Looking for what? Do you know the lengths I've gone to so I can find you? The panic?"

"No, but I do know that you were looking in places that had freed slaves. You could be dead right now, because the sons of the harpy are rich people. Now, I fancy some lamb."

Aerion stood up and put his hands on his head, before punching the red wall. How could he have been so stupid?! He punched the wall again, and left a dent. Idiot! They owned the slaves, so they would be with the harpies! He punched the wall a third time, then kicked it.

"Unless you plan to beat Daenerys Targaryen to death, that isn't helping. What is helping is a man called Ghis. He wants us to meet him on the north side of Daznak's pit at sunset tomorrow."

Aerion turned around, and looked at his sister, suprise conquering his face. He started laughing, and collapsed into the chair. "How in the name of Balerion did you find them?"

She laughed too, took another bite and swallowed. "I went to the pyramids of the men who lost the most, and said I had an interest in harpies. Don't looked so shocked. Stalwart or unsurprised suits you better."

"Don't. Still, you have beaten my achievements so far. Being made master of coin does rather pale alongside progress to killing the ruler" he boasted, looking at her face. The big, intoxicating purple eyes lit up, and she laughed jubilantly. The next thing he knew, she was hugging him like ivy on a wall, and spinning them around. "Aerion, that's amazing! We're in a prime position to strike, and steal the dragons! Then we can take Volantis! We can even take Westeros!"

Grinning, he looked at her. "This does mean you'll have to eat your lamb in our apartments in the great pyramid. Apologies that it'll be a late supper. Do you have a quill? I'll need to write a note for Vaekar." He disengaged from her happy embrace and looked around.

"Why don't we walk in and tell him? We can even tell him our family could get its birthright!"

"You don't believe that story, that we're a cadet dynasty of House Targaryen, do you?" Whatever she believed, stealing and taming dragons was too far fetched to be true, never mind attacking Volantis and Westeros.

Laughing, she walked towards the door. "Didn't you look at the family tree? We're descended from Maekar Targaryen, back in the days of the Freehold." Aerion smiled, and walked after her, meeting her in the cool shade of the Inn, where the smell of Ale mixed with that of spice and fruit, creating a wonderful cocktail of smells.

Aerion couldn't stop smiling. The pieces were coming together.


	5. Chapter 5

The dawn mist drifted lazily across the square, as the figure strode over to the three silver haired watchers. Clad all in black, with a gold mask, It was easy to believe the rumours that Ghis cut a terrifying figure for his enemies, both literally and figuratively. Aerion Haedaryen squinted as the sun climbed over the Great pyramid and shone in his eyes, breathing in the smell of spice that permanently wandered the Mereeneese streets. It was usually accompanied by the smell of body of odour from overworked and beaten slaves.

"Eventually, you appear. If you want to attract members to the sons, I'd suggest punctuality."

As usual, Vaekar Haedaryen charged into all situations with stupidity and no eye for reading between the lines.

"And if I wanted to attract spies, I wouldn't spend an hour watching all new candidates to ensure they weren't being followed. Especially since the three in question come from the great pyramid, Vaekar Haedaryen" his voice was soft and smooth, like silk, but deadlier.

"As you can see, we aren't. It's too dangerous meeting out here, but I can appreciate that you won't be willing to meet inside a tavern. Why don't we take a walk, for everyone's safety?" As always Vaenys Haedaryen used her diplomatic tongue and natural beauty to flow like water through difficult situations. If she wanted, that water could soon become a raging whirlpool and drown any and all obstacles in her way. Aerion had seen it happen twice before, and feared his sister far more than he did his older brother. If she made an enemy of you, your fate could be crueller than a hundred betrayals.

"No. I must go, and give my regards to others with historical interests. By the way, I recommend that you visit the pool of graces at night. It is astoundingly beautiful, and very helpful to those with our interests."

With that, Ghis strode away, his footsteps echoing like drumbeats. The three siblings turned and walked back to the great pyramid, dreaming of the Pool of the Graces, and the final destruction of the Targaryen line, as well as the benefits and costs of such an action charging around their imaginations.

Slowly, the day had dragged by, and slowly, the dreams came closer to reality. At dusk, the traders were packing their things away, the dogs and cats were looking for any last scraps they could snatch from the stalls, with the puddles and mud claiming their footprints. Through all this, the Haedaryens had sat on a few boxes, then leaned against a wall as a merchant shooed them from his produce, despite Vaekar's threatening scowls. The moon steadily rose, and the pool remained still. At the moon's apex, the column behind the pool seemed to reach up and touch the sky, but the courtyard stayed silent. As the moon started falling, Vaekar and Vaenys had succumbed to sleep and Aerion had consigned himself to throwing pebbles at the pool from his seat at the wall, trying to hit the gold central stone of the mosaic at the bottom, but the steady sound of pebbles hitting the water was slowly dragging him down into the hell that represented sleep. Like a bored child, Aerion trudged over to the pool, and threw a stone at the square tile, directing all his boredom and fury into the piece of rock.

It hit the square.

Something began to move.

Vaenys's eyes flew open like trapdoors, and Aerion slowly raised his head, looking at the column. The half facing the pool was sliding to the side, revealing a ladder descending into the depths of the city, connecting a hidden underground system beneath the sewers to the streets above, like the veins and arteries of the city had been revealed. Aerion collapsed on his knees with joy and, unable to hold back the euphoria any longer, started laughing hysterically, as Vaenys shook her twin awake, before walking over and crouching beside her younger brother, beaming wildly.

They had found the elusive harpies.


End file.
